Dragon in Darkness
by Red Flamed Exorcist
Summary: Natsu was walking home with Happy, his adopted son who is also a talking and flying cat. While walking, a stranger walks up to Natsu, knocks him out, and kidnaps him, or dragon-naps him. While dragon-napped, Natsu is tortured, raped, and broken in many way. However, what is the worst part is Fairy Tail betrays him!Who will save him? Will Natsu find Igneel in this story?Rated M
1. Stranger Danger

**_Hello and Welcome to my next story, Enjoy!_**

 ** _{Summary}- Natsu was walking home with Happy, his adopted son who is also a talking and flying cat. While walking, a stranger walks up to Natsu, knocks him out, and kidnaps him, or dragon-naps him. While dragon-napped, Natsu is tortured, raped, and broken in many way. However, what is the worst part is Fairy Tail betrays him...Who will save him? Will Natsu find Igneel in this story?_**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **"Magic"**

* * *

While walking home, Natsu and his adopted son Happy are joking around with each other like a father and son should.

"Aww~ is Happy too grown up for me to hold him!~" Natsu teased, causing the blue cats cheeks to purple color, indication that he was blushing.

"Natsu~~" Happy whined in embarrassment, he was lucky Carla wasn't there.

"Ha Ha! I'll stop lil' buddy!" the dragon slayer chuckled.

"Thank you..." the feline trailed off as he landed on Natsu's head and fell asleep.

Natsu chuckled softly, as he looked at the sleeping cat, a stranger walked right up to him, attempting to do something bold.

"Do ya need somethin' man?" Natsu asked the man, who didn't respond, while Natsu was talking, Happy woke from his cat-nap.

"Natsu~ What's wrong?" he yawned.

"Don't know...Yo! Man! What ya need? Ya lost? Need help?" the pinkette asked the man again, only to have powder thrown in his face, causing him to go into a coughing fit.

"NATSU!" Happy worried.

Natsu fell under the effects and was soon on the ground unconscious. The man walked over to Natsu, slung him over his shoulder, and started to walk away.

"WAIT! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY FATHER!?" the feline yelled.

"It's Anthony, and what we do to him doesn't concern you." With that, Jake walked away with Natsu on his shoulder.

Happy, knowing he needed help and fast, flew away in hope of getting one of the guild members to help.

* * *

With Lucy!

Lucy just finished getting into some clothes for the night since her pj's weren't clean only to see a blue sobbing cat fly in alone.

"Happy! Whats wrong!?" Lucy yelled in concern that he was with her and not his father.

"L-lu-luc-y y-yo-u n-nee-d to h-help N-Natsu!" Sobbed the feline.

"Calm down for a minute to tell me clearly. I can't understand you when your sobbing like this." Lucy spoke in a gentle voice.

A couple minutes later and Happy calmed down.

"Now, please explain." she said gently.

"So, me and Natsu we're walking home when this man came, I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them to ask Natsu if something was wrong, he said he didn't know and started to ask the man if he needed help. Then the man threw this powder in his face causing him to cough and get knocked out! Then the man grabbed him only for me to stop him and ask who he was and what he wanted with him. The man said his name was Anthony and that what happens to him dosen't concern me..." the blue cat stuttered at a few words, and at the end was sobbing again, while Lucy as tears rolling down her face.

"Happy, take me to the guild! Erza and Gray said they would stay late to help Mira lock down, along with Wendy. We need to get to them before 8:00, Max Speed us, NOW!" she commanded. Happy obeyed and they we're there in about 3 minutes. Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Mira all looked at her from their cleaning positions in question.

"WE NEED YOUR HELP!" The 2 yelled in unison.

"Whats wrong!?" They asked concerned.

Happy told the same story he told Lucy.

"So, Flame Brain was taken by a guy. WHY DIDN'T HE JUST WALK AWAY!" Gray yelled in anger, he was worried though. He and Natsu shared a bond that not many saw. He and Natsu we're like brothers always fighting like siblings.

"Because, he wasn't sure if the man needed help 'cause his face was hidden by a hood." Happy explained.

"So, he was being humble and asking the guy what he needed before walking away." Erza concluded.

"Yep." the feline said.

"Well, I can help track him. Natsu trained my nose better to dictate one smell to the other and how to track them. I know his scent like the back of my hand. He has a smell of smoke and a forest. Fire and Nature! Take me to where he was taken Happy!" the bluenette said.

"Okay..." Happy trailed, worry for his father building up by the second. Carla admired how when ever his father was in danger he would try his hardest to help him.

"Don't worry, he's strong. If you worry too much your hair will fall out tomcat." the white feline said.

"T-thanks Carla..." he trailed off, tears were in his eyes.

* * *

With Natsu!

Natsu woke up in a strange room, he was lying on a bed with his hands and feet spread out and all his clothes gone. When trying to sit up, he found out he couldn't, for, there were chains around his hands and around his feet. When trying to use his magic, he found out he couldn't, that's when he realized that these cuffs were magic numbing cuffs.

"Where am I?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"Where are my clothes too? And whats with these chains?" The dragon slayer asked aloud once more.

That's when the door opened.

"Why am I here?!" Natsu yelled at his captor.

"To be broken." Anthony replied.

"Where are my clothes!? Why can't I use my magic!? And whats with the chains!?" the pinkette asked.

"You'll see in a minute why you don't have your clothes, as for the chains, can't have you running away. Even if you somehow managed to get those cuffs off, there's a rune around this room with a few rules. 1.) Don't let you leave 2.) don't let you use magic 3.) make the pain 10x's more painful and 4.) your friends aka Fairy Tail can't break in." the black haired man said, before starting to take off his own clothes.

RAPE SCENE!

One bare, Anthony walked up to Natsu. In the captors eyes while he stared at his prisoner was lust.

Anthony climbed on top of Natsu, and kissed him full on the lips. While doing so, his hands made their way up to his nipples and he tweaked them, causing Natsu to gasp and allowing Anthony to slide his tongue in. He explored Natsu's mouth while his erection throbbed.

When Anthony broke the kiss, he moved down to where Natsu's penis was and started to lick it, sending shivers up Natsu spine. Natsu was NOT enjoying this. He felt humiliated that this man was doing what he was now. Natsu knew what he was going to do. This man was going to rape him. He tried fighting, however, with his legs and arms spread apart, he couldn't move a muscle.

Anthony then felt his organism start to throb more and he knew it was time. He put himself in a position that lined him up with Natsu. Natsu tried harder to fight but it was hopeless. The man saw the weakness, and thought it made Natsu more cute. He plunged into Natsu, causing the pinkette to let out a blood-curdling scream that was heard all the way to the fairy tail guild and farther.

* * *

With Natsu's rescue team.

Lucy and the others we're following the scent Wendy gave them, however, stopped when they heard a strong blood-curdling scream from a very far distance and instantly recognized it as Natsu's.

"NATSU!" They all screamed, knowing if he would scream that loud from that far away distance, he must be in trouble.

"We need to hurry! Wendy, you fly with Carla, I'll fly with Happy! We'll follow the screams! LET'S GO SAVE MY BOYFRIEND AND OUR NAKAMA!" Lucy yelled earning a 'YEAH!' from the others.

By the way, Lucy and Natsu have been dating for about 3 years now.

* * *

Back with Natsu!

RAPE SCENE!

Anthony thrust'd in and out of Natsu, while the boy kept letting out blood-curdling screams.

Anthony sucked on Natsu's right nipple while playing with the left, then, he left hickeys on his neck and bruises on his neck as well.

Finally, for about the 10th time, he came and pulled out of Natsu.

END OF RAPE

TORTURE SCENE

Natsu, still being in pain, was chained on the wall with little effort. The man brought a number of torture devices and chose the knife.

"You know, I heard that the knee is pretty sensitive, why don't we see." Anthony said with a smirk.

Anthony plunged the knife into Natsu's skin causing the boy to let out more blood curdling screams.

Then, after Anthony was done with the knife, he moved onto the whip and whipped him front and back.

While he was doing this, Natsu kept screaming.

END OF TORTURE SCENE

Anthony, done breaking him, dropped the chains, except, kept the cuffs, and left the room.

* * *

With Lucy and the Others!

When they started following the screams, they ran to a building in the middle of the forest, which was where the screams were coming from.

Furious, they ran inside, magic loaded, and took out the one who dragon-napped Natsu.

The others told Lucy and Happy to go find Natsu while they fought. Without hesitation, Happy grabbed Lucy and sped them away with max speed to Natsu's cell. They ran through the hall, till they got to a room with a sign saying 'Natsu Dragneel' on it and busted in, or well tried to...

"DANG IT!" She yelled as she tried to get through the runes.

Erza and the others found her and Wendy asked, "Whats wrong?!"

"They put a rune around the cell! I can't get in! HAPPY! GET LEVY!" She screamed, the blue cat flew as fast as he could with tears streaming down his face.

After about 5 minutes, Happy flew in carrying Levy.

"I'm here! What do you need?" she asked immediately, as Gajeel flew in carried by Lily.

"I need you to remove the rune surrounding this door. Natsu's in there and from the screams we heard earlier, badly injured." Lucy explained fast, with that, Levy went straight to work. After about 20 to 25 minutes, the rune disappeared and they busted in.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed at the state she saw him in. She ran to his side, hoping to help him, only to see something that caused her to gasp in horror...

"G-Guys...problem..." she said, terrified of what she's seeing.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"HE WAS RAPED!" She screamed.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Till next time!**_


	2. Fathers Home

**_Hello! Welcome to the next chapter of "Dragon in Darkness". This has Igneel in it! Enjoy!_**

Igneel was finally able to come home and see his son after the threat was dealt with. You see, seeing as they we're dragons...the magic council tried to get rid of them to save humanity. They found a way to turn into a human at will and back to a dragon at will.

Igneel heard a group of mages, however, didn't think they we're important till they mentioned his son's name. Now his full attention was on their conversation.

"I can't believe that man did something so horrible to him. Our nakama...This has never happened before..." The red headed girl said as the blonde girl carried his son who was torn up and looked as if he had been tortured. Seeing his son in such a state caused his wings to come out and a few scales to show.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The blonde screamed seeing him, while Natsu woke up from her scream.

"Huh? Whats wrong Luce...?" Natsu asked in a broken voice, thats when he saw the man before him.

"Wait...those...scales...they're the same color as Igneel's!" the pinkette sat bolt up.

"Igneel, is that you? Why do you look human!?" he asked, forgetting that he had been tortured and raped.

"A spell to blend in. Now...who tortured my son..."the dragon-ish-human growled darkly.

"A man. we came to save him to discover him tortured and raped by a man. He had apparently used Natsu's sharp senses to his advantage along with his compassion." the pinkette's girlfriend said. {*Cough cough* Lucy *Cough Cough*}

"Hm...where is he?" asked the red headed man.

"Right here." Erza showed the man, however, let the man loose as Igneel shot a **Fire Dragon Roar** at the man, incinerating him instantly.

"Well~ I'm never fighting with Natsu again..." Gray mumbled in fear.

"Son, come here..." Igneel said gently, his wings and scales dispersing.

Natsu walked towards his father without hesitation. Once Natsu reached Igneel, the father wrapped his arms around the boy, while Natsu fell into his arms and hugged back.

Natsu's friends smiled warmly at the little reunion. "Please don't leave me again..." Natsu sobbed.

"I won't." Igneel said gently, causing the boy to sob harder, "When you left, I felt as if my world fell apart..." the boy sobbed into the neck of his fathers shirt.

"It's okay Natsu...I'm here now..." his father said gently.

After a while, Natsu calmed down.

"Dad, I want you to officially introduce my friends. This is Erza, if you want to get on her good side, give her strawberry cake and she'll love you. She also is known as Titania, Queen of the Fairies. She is the most known re-quip mage. This is Ice princess, sorry, Gray. My rival. Not much you could do to make droopy eyes happy. He's an Ice-Make mage as well. This is Happy. He's like I am to you. I hatched him from and egg that had dragon markings on it yet turned out to be a cat and not a dragon. He can use aerial magic and is my best friend. This is Lucy, or, as I call her Luce. She's my girlfriend and mate. She's kind, compassionate, and is the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. She's a celestial mage and the best one out there. Owns almost all twelve gold keys. That's them all." Natsu finished introducing his friends and mate, "Guys, this is my father Igneel in human form!". Once done introducing everyone, Lucy went up to Natsu and kissed his cheek for saying such nice things about her.

"Well son, I think its time to teach you the secret art moves and how to control **Dragon Force**." Igneel said, while ruffling Natsu's hair, causing the pinkette to pout cutely.

"Really!?" Natsu yelled excited.

"Yep. I'll even cook us a meal from the forest like we used to." the father smiled.

"YES!" The dragon slayer pumped his fist in the air.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're gonna eat food from the forest!?" Lucy yelled, concerned for her boyfriend's health.

"Yeah, we did that all the time before July 7th, X777. By the way, what was so special about all the sevens?" Natsu asked his father.

"The magic council drove us out, and the "Dragon King Festival" started." His father explained.

"M'k. Good reason." the pinkette said.

"Now lets train!" the dragon exclaimed.

"YEAH!" the son exclaimed.

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter, ~ ▐BYE▐ ~**_


	3. Depressioned Disappearance

_**Hi! Welcome to the next chapter of 'Dragon in Darkness', I'm gonna fix a mistake I made. See, I made Natsu cheerful after he was raped, so, I'm gonna make it so he goes into a deep depression after he was raped. So be prepared for a upset Natsu.**_

Natsu was thinking about the man who raped him, tears rolling down his cheeks as he flew on his father's back.

"Son, whats wrong?" Igneel asked.

"It's just...I can't get over the fact that, that man raped me..." replied the broken boy.

"My boy, no one has recovered from being raped. That kind of torture leaves a internal scar that will only fade if you let it. Now, since it only happened about a day ago, I can't expect that you would have recovered at all. Take it slow, and let the scar heal on it's own. What happened is in the past, we can't change that. You've got to learn to heal, if you want to heal. Son, remember what I told you to do when things go wrong?" The red dragon said.

"Grin, even in the worst moments." the boy said, cheeks stained with tears.

"Then, go ahead. Grin. This is a terrible moment that you wont start healing until you grin a true grin." the father said, with his own grin showing.

Natsu couldn't grin right now, his mouth was sore and every time he tried, he winced.

"Lets wait till your mouth heals to grin..." the dragon sweat-dropped.

"Okay..." the boy said, while letting out a small yawn, wincing when his mouth tried to go wider.

"Try getting some rest, Natsu. We won't start training until your mouth heals. You need you mouth to say the spells." Igneel said.

"Okay, G'night dad." The pinkette said.

"G'night son." the dragon said, curling his tail around his son to warm him, and hope that it will make it so no nightmares appear in his sleep.

As Natsu drifted to sleep, he started having a nightmare about the man raping him.

 _Natsu was on the bed, legs and feet spread apart, while the man thrust'd in and out of him. The man released his cum into Natsu about 5 times, and still kept going. The man came again, making that 6. Natsu kept screaming and crying, tears streamed down his cheeks, "STOP! PLEASE!" he cried, eyes shut tight. "Not on your life." Anthony replied, releasing his cum once more, the 7th time. Anthony lowered himself yet kept his hips moving, so he was still filling the broken Natsu with his penis, kissed Natsu, licking him, biting him. "Should I mention, I'm a dragon slayer. This makes you my mate. Even if I somehow die, One of my friends put a spell on me so I don't fully die, just get knocked out. Not even dragon fire can kill me. Acnologia can't kill me. Zeref can't kill me. So, I think its time I marked you." The man explained, before lowing his head towards Natsu's neck, biting hard while his magic flowed into that area. When the man let go of Natsu's neck, that area glowed, till a blue dragon symbol appeared. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR MATE! WHY!? WHY'D YOU DO THAT!? NO!" Natsu cried, tears streaming down even faster. "Your mine forever, Salamander." The man chuckled evilly, while releasing his cum for the last and 10th time. The man pulled out, while admiring the mark on Natsu's neck._

Natsu jolted awake, now eyes wide with fear.

"Son? Whats wrong?" Igneel asked the shaking boy.

"I-I just remembered. You know how you said when a dragon slayer bites another dragon slayer, marking them as their mate die, the mark disappears, right?" Natsu asked his father.

"Yes."

"That man...was a dragon slayer. He marked me, and said not even a dragons fire could kill him. He said he always was just blown away, out of eye sight. Igneel, is the mark there?" the pinkette said, showing where the man bit him. The mark was indeed there, angering the dragon.

"I thought I killed that man!" the father roared.

"So its there...that means he's alive..." The boy murmured, yet his father could hear him. Then Natsu started sobbing.

"Son, I'm sorry. If he marked you, and raped you, that makes him your full mate.

"NOOOOO!" The boy sobbed as Lucy entered the cave to see her boyfriend.

"NATSU! Whats wrong?!" she cried as she saw him crying.

"That man is still alive! He even marked me as his mate!" The boy sobbed, Lucy remembered Natsu telling her about dragon courtship, that if a dragon slayer and dragon slayer got together, one of them puts their mark on them. Lucy looked at his neck and saw the blue dragon marked, causing her to gasp.

"Oh Natsu..." she whispered gently, while pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry this happened. But wait, we saw him die...Why do you still have the mark?" she asked confused.

"HE'S STILL ALIVE!" The pinkette sobbed.

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed.

"Its true, apparently someone who's good friends with him put a spell on him so he was invincible and immortal. Cause he bit Natsu, Natsu is now immortal. And, because he raped him, their fully mated." Igneel explained to the girl.

"So, he can't be killed..." the blonde muttered sadly.

"I'm afraid so, now Natsu has to live with this mark forever. That is, unless he marked you when you got together, then that would make Natsu your mate not his. If he marked you before hand, and you have the proof, the blue mark will fade away." the father said.

"Actually, Natsu did mark me, he marked me for our one-month anniversary. Here's the mark to prove that." Lucy lifted her hair, showing the red dragon mark on her neck. When Natsu saw that, his blue one faded away, and any old semen and scars on his man-hood we're gone, showing that the mating process he performed on Natsu was gone. All his memories from now, to when he was raped, gone.

"What happened?" Lucy asked as Natsu fell to the ground asleep.

"When you showed the proof, the scar from the rape was gone, infact, the scars in his private are gone as well. Any old semen gone, and all memories from now, to before he was raped, erased. Good thing he marked you, huh?" The dragon joked.

"Yeah!" Lucy replied giggling.

"Well, he won't remember me being here, so I'm gonna make a grand entrance. Alright, I want you to fill Natsu in, but instead of saying my name, say 'a man', and the minute he asks what was the "man's" name, thats when I'll fly in." Igneel said

"Got it!" she replied

~Few Hours Later~

Natsu woke up to see his beautiful mate, and that they we're in a clearing of a forest.

"Hey Luce, what happened?"

"You got kidnapped, tortured, then Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and I saved you. Then a man asked who tortured you, and we showed the guy who tortured you, however, he got away. Anyways, we took you to a clearing and had Wendy heal you. Then we let you rest for a few hours." she explained, except, left out the part about him being raped.

"What was that man's name?" Natsu asked, that's when Igneel flew in and landed in the clearing.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu exclaimed, running to the dragon.

"My son." The father said gently.

"I-I t-thought y-ou l-le-ft m-m-e..." The pinkette sobbed.

"I never did, infact, I went in my human form, and searched for you as well..." the dragon said softly.

When Natsu calmed down, he asked his father if he could continue training.

"Of course! I'm you trainer after-all!" Igneel exclaimed proudly.

"AWESOME!" the boy yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Lets go!" the father and son said together.

 _ **Hope you like it. And I hope you don't mind me making Natsu a cry-baby, after all, he was raped. Anyways, this is the end of this chapter! The next few chapters are going to be Natsu and Igneel Training. ~ ▐Bye!▐ ~**_


End file.
